Requiem of a Vampire
by Lieutenant Commander Glitch
Summary: Well I hope all my readers are satisfied with this chapter! I'll have Part 2 up soon
1. Escape Attempt

_"I'll show you a short cut..." _

As we leave the cave, I sigh and roll my eyes. Everything that has just happened pulses through my memory.

_I stand in the middle of the biochem lab, surrounded by Multipedes, the first thought that comes to my head is to save Helen ... Grab one of the larvae! I grab the sleeping bug and stuff it into a jar in my pocket. "Never bore your audience!" As the explosion starts I run to the wall and create a shield for myself._

"Nikola?" The calm voice of Helen brings me slightly back to reality. I shake my head and look up, but her voice is just an echo. I still can't hear right, there's a slight ringing in my ears. I sigh again and look up and then look around. We're back in the Sanctuary, in the infirmary.

I wanna rub my head, but I can't. I look down, my hands are restrained to the bed and I have a deep gash in my left arm. I moan as Will cleans it, but not gently. "Nikola you're gonna be alright..."

_"The source blood that's what you came here to find? ... You selfish bastard!"_

That's all I'll ever be to her, nothing more. I take a deep breath as Helen tilts my head to the right and looks into my left ear, then repeats the motion tilting my head to the left. "Your ears are on the verge of going deaf. You're not leaving this bed..." She kisses me on the forehead; Did she really just do that?

"Well can you remove the restraints?" I ask trying to pull my hands free, but it fails. I look at her with a pouty expression as she crosses her arms and shakes her head. "We've done that already, twice and both times you knocked Will over and tried to leave..." She says loud enough for me to hear, leaning closer to my ear. I reluctantly pull away with a light growl.

She leads Will away and motions to me in sign language. /You need your rest/ I roll my eyes, but lay my head agains the pillow with a yawn.

_I put the signal on repeat as I hear a crash in the distance. Turning I see my path surrounded by giant centipede looking creatures! I look at the door and run, not even bothering to look back, but before I could make it back to the way I came in, I run into a weird white vine like web and am entangled inside._

I wake up in a cold sweat and look around. My trench coat is cleaned and laying on the chair.

/_The larvae_!/ I look around and pull my left hand free before looking at all the metal buckles on my coat before pulling my hand back and my jacket lands on my legs. I pick it up and start going through the pockets.

Learning that the Larvae is gone, I growl and toss my jacket back to the chair before getting up and looking around. I find a slick pair of pants, a neat button up shirt and waist coat sitting on a nearby table. I pick them up and change before tossing the hospital gown onto the bed and slip some brown slipper shoes on. I shiver and, although it's against my policy, grab one of the extra gray sweaters, the sound of Helen's words ringing in my ears.

_"You knew about this place all along, in fact I'll wager it's the real rason you were down here..."_

How disappointed she had been to learn that was true, I'll never forget the look in her eyes, the pained expression to find I had used her and her team once again.

Shaking my head, not being able to hear anything, escaping was gonna be difficult. I slowly slip the pullover on, trying not to rip the stitches from my arm, and tuck the strings inside so they're not hitting me when I have a chance to run. Before I can leave though, I have to find the Larvae ... Assuming Helen hasn't destroyed it yet ... Then again that's not like her.

_"You professor hidden agenda not so much..."_

I slap myself lightly on the forehead and growl as I lean against the wall and look around the corner to make sure no one's coming before going out and walking down the hall.

Naturally I don't hear Helen calling my name, but I do feel her grab my arm, which sends a sharp pain through my whole arm. I whip around and wave my hand sending one of the many spears right into a vase Helen got 120 years ago as a birthday present. "Helen ... I ... I'm sorry!" She puts her hand over my mouth and looks at me with an angry expression/ yet that calm smile I've always loved and admired.

_"Sympathy times over Nikola!"_

She leads me back to my room and tilts head her, putting her hands on her hips. I sigh as I pull my shoes off and climb back into bed before pulling the pullover hoodie off and toss it on the floor. Helen picks it up and kisses the top of my head. "I'll be back to check on you later..." She says and signs it as well as she tucks me in. "Stay in bed!" She orders before walking away.

I watch her pull out a key as she's leaving. Great she's gonna lock me in my own room so I can't escape again. With a sigh, I yawn and lay my head on the pillow before falling asleep again. I am a little tired.


	2. Illness

I toss in turn in my sleep as my mind is swamped by memories from over 100 years .. memories I thought I had forgotten, but how is that possible with a photographic mind like my own?

__

Helen kneels down and takes my hand. "You'll be alright Nikola I promise..." I give her a weak smile and stroke her hand with my thumb. "Go ahead James..." Watson kneels down beside me with the syringe filled with the Source Blood. I look at it, then at Helen with a worried smile and squeeze her hand as Watson injects it into my arm.

At once a sharp pain envelops my entire body. I gasp and cry out in pain throwing my head back causing the chair to fall back, me falling with it, but John and James catch me before I hit the ground. They pull me to my feet and lead me to the bed.

My body is burning! I scream again and start convulsing as everything gets darker. I scream again as I see them all back off. I look at my nails as they turn dark and get longer and my teeth sharpen and grow piercing my lip causing it to bleed, but some how it tastes so sweet to me, I enjoy the taste.

I gasp and sit up in my bed looking around. The ringing in my ears aren't as loud as they were before. I turn and look at my nightstand to see four cups of ice cold water. I drink each one and toss the empty cups to the floor before grabbing an unmelted ice cube from one of the cups and rub it against my forehead, which is all hot and sweaty.

__

"Are you alright Nikola?" I slowly sit up and shake my head, which gives me a bigger headache than I already have. I look at my long black nails before getting up and walking over to the mirror ...

The memory fades as I get to my feet, I sway and steady myself against the nightstand before slowly standing up straight and walk toward the desk, swaying as I'm really dizzy. There's a tray of hot oatmeal and tea waiting there. I sit down slowly, my head spinning, and pick up the spoon.

Looking around I grab the napkin left on the desk for later use, and use it to blow my nose before grabbing the bowl and carrying it over to my bed. I just wanna lay down and go back to sleep, but as I lay my head back on the pillow, the door unlocks and Helen walks in with a wet rag and a bottle of medicine, no doubt made by her. "Nikola?" She pulls a chair up and sits down, pulling a thermometer out of the drawer.

"How do feel?" She says in a soothing voice. I look at her and moan as she turns the lamp on and murmur a curse as I cover my face with the blanket. She uncovers my face and places the ice cold rag on my forehead, stroking my hair in a caring and motherly way, kinda scary if you think about it. I know she's mad at me, but she would never treat me with disrespect, especially in my sick and weakened state which must be from swallowing all that ash during the explosion.

She puts the thermometer in my mouth and instructs me to keep it under my tongue as she picks the cups off the floor and puts them back on the nightstand pushing the oatmeal over a little. As the thermometer goes off, she pulls it out of my mouth and looks at it before showing it to me. A temperature of 102.1 ... Great, I wouldn't be in this mess if I was still a vampire. I didn't have to worry about suffering from illness.

__

I look in the mirror ... The whole lower part of my face is covered in blood, my blood from my mouth. I let it dribble from my mouth and lick as much back up as I can. My eyes are dark and piercing through the glass. "Nikola are you alright?" Helen asks again ...

The memory fades again as I barely hear Helen ask if I'm alright. I look at her and sigh before moaning again. "I feel like crap..." I mutter as she hands me the oatmeal. "Are you strong enough?" She asks holding it in front of me.

I weakly try to sit up and fail flopping back against the pillow with a groan. "Just this once..." She says giving me that smile I've loved for so many years. She mixes a small white powder into the oatmeal and then gives me a bite. It take a second for me to swallow as my throat is sore and burning. She gives me another one and sighs before allowing me to take my time to swallow again. Did I mention my mouth tastes all gross and chalky?

"As much as I want to see you get better, this changes nothing. You're still in trouble, but I can't stress you out right now, so we'll deal with your punishment later..." She gives me another bite, I painfully swallow. As if being sick with a temperature over 100 isn't bad enough? Although I did put her and the 'children' in danger ... Again. As always, I know I deserve whatever she throws at me. I wouldn't be surprised if she banned me from ever coming back to the Sanctuary, but I know Helen Magnus all to well, so I know she won't.

"No more..." I mutter weakly after swallowing another bite of oatmeal. She sets the bowl down and brings the tea over. "Drink of this. It's peppermint, it'll soothe your throat..." She holds the cup to my mouth. I take a sip and apinfully swallow before laying my head back on the pillow and pull the blankets up under my chin. She removes the rag which is now warm and not helping any and then turns the light out. "Get better soon Nikola..." She says before walking back out and locks the door.

My hearing is returning rather quickly than I thought it would. I hear her tell someone to let me rest and that I'm not to be bothered. I once again fall asleep filled with dreams from the past.

__

"We can't do it ... Not without Nikola, Helen please..." I hear the sound of John's voice from outside my bedroom door. "We'll have to fend them off John, that shock made him really weak. We don't know what it's done to him and I think this'll take a while for him to regenerate. If I catch you bothering him you'll be in trouble!" She walks away and in the next minute I hear them shouting. "JOHN PROTECT NIKOLA!"

I wake up again and sit up causing my head to sear with pain. The memory of being sick as a kid creeps into my head. I sigh and silently growl before gagging.

I run into the bathroom just in time, but unfortuatenly I don't make it and the oatmeal I ate ... whenever I ate it. With a moan I sigh and grab the mop in the supply closet, but before I can clean up the mess, everything goes hazy and I have a glance of Helen walking in before fainting, memories soaring through my head.

__

"We have to find a way out of here, how's your strength?" I hold my arms up to her. "Carry me?" She glares at me and shakes her head for only me to notice before walking away. I weakly stand up and sway a little before following. I limp over to Henry, the techie nerd. At least someone waits for me, but then again everyone at the Sanctuary, including Henry himself has told me so many times how he's a huge fan even if he doesn't like my attitude.

I moan and open my eyes for the fifth time and look around. "Dane?" I ask out loud, but the memory is replaced with Helen, Henry and Kate standing over my bed. "You're still in the Sanctuary Nikola, I had Big Guy carry you to the infirmary. You gave yourself a mild concussion to go with your fever..." I hear Kate mutter nice going, but I'm too weak to think of a sarcastic comeback like I normally would.

"How much longer is this gonna last?" I ask, my ears ringing again, but I can hear better. "I'm not sure, but I'm do everything in my power to get you better Nikola I promise..." I can tell it pains Helen to see me like this, even if she won't admit it. I have to admit even if I don't miss the headaches, throwing up, and having to stay in bed all the time, I do miss the maid service that comes with being sick.


	3. Daydreams  Not the Good Kind

I'm able to at least sit up now ... I still feel like hell. It's been five days and I've gotten a little better ... Scratch that ... Not even remotely! Even today I've thrown up three times and it's pissing me off. So far I've only been able to keep sprite down ... Even the water came back up yesterday, which scared the crap out of Helen.

Well ... at least I can hear now. Helen walks back in with my dinner and sits beside me on the bed. "How do you feel?" She asks crushing up the pill into the chicken soup and stirs it. "I'm feeling a little better..." She feels my forehead and pulls it away shaking her head. "You're still as hot as an oven..."

Well I bet you're glad I can feed myself now, but I don't say that out loud. I take a bite of the soup and painfully swallow before setting the bowl down. "Helen?" I take her hand and caress it, but she pulls it away. "Nikola you're still in trouble. Despite you're being sick, I know you and I know what you're planning once you get better and I'm telling you ... It's not gonna happen!"

I flop back against the pillow and cross my arms. "Come on Helen, I can create that serum and you ..." I start coughing, covering my mouth with my sleeve, and then lay my head painfully back against the pillow before continuing what I was saying before I was interrupted by a feverish fit. "You know I can..." She shakes her head. 'Nikola it's too dangerous..."

I cross my arms and sigh with a pouty expression. "I will become a vampire again!" She hands me a nice cold bottle of water and puts the thermometer in my mouth to shut me up. I glare at her and cross my arms. She gives me that evil grin and fluffs my pillows as the thermometer goes off. She pulls it from my mouth and looks at it. "Your temperatures gone down to 100, and so has your stress level..." Everything Helen says fades from my mind.

__

I grab the bottle Helen gave me and bang it against the metal. I hope they came back to check on me, Helen knows me so well. I keeping banging the bottle until I see the metal being pushed away, blood dripping from my hand. Gladly Helen's is the first face I see. I smile as she kneels beside me, but I can't hear her voice, that beautiful voice I love so much.

The Fur Face says something to but I'm glad I can't hear what he says. "Fortunately I can't hear a thing any of you are saying it's very nice!" I shake my head trying to get the sound back in my ears. Helen mutters something else, but I don't hear her. The first thing I hear, although there's still a high pitch ring, is William ... Dr. Expendable. "I guess this magnetic ability has potential after all..." I give him a very light smile. "Yea well you know what they say, it's not what you have, it's how you use it!"

"Nikola did you hear me?" I feel Helen tapping on my cheek. I shake my head and look up with a moan. "What'd you say? Sorry I ... Ever since you came back for me I ... I just can't stay focused. I keep having flashbacks..." I look into Helen's eyes and see the worry dawning in her sparkling eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?' She strokes my hair again soothingly. "This isn't good Nikola. I ... What kind of flashbacks?"

__

"I brought you here for two reasons, because only you can help me with what I'm working on and because I love you..." She turns back to me and I give her a weak smile as I feel the wound finally seal itself from the stake through the heart. "I always have, more than that lunatic Druitt every did..." I go to stroke her hair, but she pulls away, so I put my hand down.

"Nikola ... Nikola look at me!" Helen snaps her fingers in front of my face. "I ... I can't focus!" She strokes my cheek and sighs. "Will you allow us to run some tests on you?" She knows I'll refuse but I know for a fact she won't take no for an answer. "Do I have a choice?" I look at her and sigh as she smiles. "No..." She says smiling and then she looks down.

Before I know it, I'm connected to an IV and Will is in the room with Helen. "Nikola I need you to relax and answer my questions..." I moan and nod before laying my head against the pillow and yawn. "I'll try..." I look at her as Will changes the stitches in my arm. I flinch and give him a menacing expression. He closes the gash up and backs off.

__

I lay on the ground for a while, blood flowing from my stomach. I'm helped to my feet, unfortunately it's not by who I want to help me. I open my eyes as I'm helped to my feet and then as I look up .. I look right into the face of Dana Whitcomb and gulp. "Well if it isn't Nikola Tesla! I told you I'd see you again..." She grabs my chin and shakes it a little. I growl and pull away before turning into vampire form, but I'm too weak to fight back, thanks to John Druitt.

"Nikola!" I look at Helen and sigh. "You had another one didn't you? What was it?" She waits for me to explain. I gulp again and sigh. "You remember a few years ago when I tried to revive Vampires? In Rome?" She nods, so I go on. "Well after Druitt rendered me immobile, which took forever to heal, I woke up ... and had Dana standing over me..." She looks at me worried. "I was in their custody for only a while though. I saved all my strength up and escaped. I checked into a hotel under an alias name and regenerated...'

She sighs and nods. "Go on..." I roll my eyes before continuing weakly.

"After I heard the news that the Cabal were creating a virus for abnormals I headed to try and steal the Source Blood again to create a cure, but ... Well you know the rest...'

Question after question, I sigh and roll my eyes. "This is the last one Nikola..." I look up at her half asleep and moan. She tilts her head and gives me a slight menacing expression. "Nikola ... Nikola?"

__

"You know these currents don't hurt as much as you say they're supposed to!" I try and pull out of the restraints again for the 7th time, but I know it's no use. Dana Whitcomb ignores me and enters my blood sequence into the computer core. I growl as I try to stand up but the chains yank me back to my knees sending a sharp pain through my stomach. "You have a lot important information for me though Tesla, and I'll do everything in my power to get it out of you..." I nod with a fake smile before spitting in her face. My stomach is throbbing as the wound hasn't healed yet, but I got the bleeding to stop. She turns on the switch and 320 volts of electricity is sent through my body. I cry out in pain as my head rolls forward and the current stops for the third time that day.

I shake my head and look around, I'm alone ... "Helen? HELEN!" I dizzily get out of bed and walk over to the door, but I know it's no use ... all that does is cause me to get dizzier. I turn around and look at the security camera shruging my shoulders. "Helen?" I don't wanna be alone. I sigh before crawling back into bed and fall asleep again.

__

"You guys are aware of the iron deposits that run through these caves?" I take another swig of water as I think up my lie perfectly so I don't screw up and reveal why I'm really here. 'Yea what about it?" That's Will ... ever the doubter. "Highest concentration of lodestone in the Western Hemisphere to you it means nothing, to me Mana from heaven..." I take another drink.

"Oh come on, I'm just looking for a way back on top. Being a living magnet is not exactly on par with being heir to the greatest race in all of history. It even has a few drawbacks, like if you're not careful your razor gets stuck to your face..."

I moan and turn over onto my right side as the memory changes.

__

"I will not see another Cabal, another Lazarus Virus, another ASHLEY created in pursuit of Source Blood. We blow the nest..." I growl and roll my eyes as I shake my head. "And if you interfere, you with it!" Ouch! Now I know she's not joking. If I were a vampire I wouldn't mind, but as I'm mortal again, I take a few steps back and sigh putting my hands up in defense as Henry sets to work on making the detonator.

I wake up in the Cabal lab, looking around. There's no one around. /_How did I get here?_/ I could've sworn I was in the Sanctuary ... Dana Whitcomb walks in and sits beside me, but she's smiling ... Why is she being so soothing? "Nikola how are you feeling?" I shake my head and look into Helen's eyes. "Helen, it ... It's you!" I sit up and throw my arms around her. She doesn't pull away. I rub her back and sigh. "But ... But Dana she was just here..."

Helen feels my forehead again and sighs. "Nikola you're still dreaming ... Day dreaming. It's a side effect of the medicine Will gave you. Don't worry it'll end once you get better..." She puts a cold rag on my forehead and coaxes me to lay back down. I sigh and lay down again and squeeze her hand. "You're still very warm, how's your hearing?" I moan and tilt my head. "Better..." She nods before standing up, but I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Don't leave me!" She sighs and sits back down picking up the walkie-talkie. "Alright, I'll stay here until you fall asleep..."

I nod as she sits back down refusing to let go of her hand. "I'll help you sleep ... I can give you a sedative that can help you sleep without dreaming..." Why is she talking to me like a child? I roll my eyes and give her hand a light squeeze. "Sorry ... I'll give you a shot of Serotonin, that'll clear the Insomnia and flashbacks..." She kisses me on the forehead again before getting up and forcing her hand from my grip.

She does stay in sight though. I watch her fill the syringe with a dose of Serotonin and walk over to the bed. "Good night Nikola..." She whispers leaning close to my ear. I kiss her on the cheek and lay my head on the pillow as she injects the medicine into the IV. "It'll take a few minutes to kick in..."

I open my eyes and growl so only she can hear. "I know, I know you're a genius, you have a 205 IQ, I'm sorry..." The last thing I see before falling into, hopefully a well needed rest without the flashbacks of the Cabal, is Helen smiling at me.

__

"You said you tried to steal the Source blood before? That means you've already done the test..." Helen and I stand in front of my test created by her father. "No I tried to steal it, I never actually succeeded in getting the key..." I point to the the key on the other side of the tunnel.

__

"

_Your father managed to rig this tunnel here with a massive geomagnetic current. Voltage derived directly from the Earth. Do you have any idea how much electricity that is?" I look at Helen, then at the tunnel to the key. "He knew you were hard to kill..." She replies to my question. "This just might do it..."_


	4. Probation Terms

"Since you're back on your feet Nikola, I need to talk to you..." I sigh as I walk into Helen's office behind her. I can't help but check her out and smile looking back up just in time for her to sit down at her desk. "You're gonna be here a while, so you better sit down..." I stay where I am as Will walks in and closes the door. "You look awful Junior..." I turn my attention back to Helen and give her a light smile. "Now what's this about?" And why does he have to be here, can't she send him away with more work to do? "I told you Nikola sit down!" Again I don't move, but she did snap at me.

"Please sit down Nikola..." I sigh as I sit down at the desk and play with my fingers. "What's this about?" I ask again and this time she looks at me, then at Will. "We've discussed everything and finally came up with a decision. As you almost got yourself killed, and yes I know you were sick, but that's your own stupidity not mine..." I interrupt her before she can finish. "Hey I saved your life!" She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I know and I'm grateful you did, but let me finish..." I sight and cross my arms against my chest before looking around the room. "Since you almost got us all killed and stole one of the pupae even after I told you not to, Will and I decided that we're going to keep a very close eye on you..."

I tilt my head and growl. "Great ... That's the last thing I needed, punishment for saving your life!" Not the smartest thing to say. "Yes after you put us all in danger, Nikola you summoned us to you in hopes we'd help you find the Source Blood without telling us what you were looking for!" I take a deep breath and bang the back of my head against the chair. "Yea yea, but you hvae to admit, you did have fun killing the Multipedes..." She just glares at me.

She taps her pen on the desk annoyed, so I fall silent, the smirk on my face disappears. "Can I move on?" She asks angrily. I moan and nod, not that I have a choice. "Alright, there's some things I have to tell you. Leave us Will, I'll get back to you on the forms..." I smirk again as Will glares at me and walks away.

"Pay attention Nikola!" She snaps. "I'm listening..." No I'm not, not really, but she don't need to know that. "I'm giving some restrictions for your stunt in Rural Columbia..." I growl and shake my head, but Helen's looking down so she doesn't see me. "What are they?" I sigh and allow my head to flop to the side in an irritated way. Helen looks up from whatever she's writing. "You're not to go anywhere alone, one of us will escort you and that includes the wine cellar!"

I smack my forehead, as I haven't really drank since I was de-vamped, but oh well I still drink occasionally. "What about the lab? I can't have people watch me work! I have a hard enough time with you!" She stares at me for a second. "Nikola I've worked with you numerous times before! You're not to be in the labs unless I'm with you and you'll still be restricted! In fact you'll be restrained to the table and I'll personally see to it that there's no metal around you!" She's pissed. I give her that annoyed pouty expression and cross my arms. Being the youngest of the five has its advantages. "Not this time Nikola!" She goes on. "For the first two weeks you're not allowed to sleep in a room, you'll sleep in a detention cell, if you cause trouble I make it longer! And I'm changing all the codes to every room in the Sanctuary and that includes the wine cellar so you have restricted access!" I interrupt her. "You done?" She growls. "You're also to help Big Guy clean up! If you don't you'll be soley responsible for cleaning up after the Nubbins!"

I pout, but otherwise agree to the terms, since I still love Helen so much. I wish she would just trust me, but I don't see that happening any time soon. "We have to go to the labs and check on Henry..." I stand up and wait for her to walk out, but she shakes her head. "You're to be in someone's sight at all times, unless you're down in the cell or taking a shower..." I was trying to be a gentleman. I growl and shake my head before walking out the door. She closes it and walks out making sure the door is locked before ushering me forward.

I look at the floor. I already told her I love her in hopes she'd help me revive my race from extinction, but it didn't turn out so well. I sigh and think of a way to tell her now.

"Nikola? I'm sorry, but until I know I can trust you..." That'll never happen. "Then you leave me no choice..." I rub my right arm and nod avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Helen?" I ask her after a minute of silence and putting my words together. "You do remember what I said in Rome?" She only gives a solemn nod. "I meant it, everyword at least the part about loving you..." She shakes her head. "You tried to kill me!" I sigh and look back down avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry! I ... I just wanted to be king, but ... now that I'm not a vampire any more ... Please just give me a chance, I'll prove myself more than Druitt!" She stops and sighs, I stop right beside her and take her hand. "Please..."

She doesn't pull her hand away, allows me to stroke it calmly. "After your probation ends in a month..." I pull lightly on her necklace which causes her to turn around and give me a dirty look. "Please Helen?" I can't let her see the hurt in my eyes like down in the caves ... Then again maybe it'll work. "Does this mean I can't leave the Sanctuary?" I ask after a while. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I can't keep you here Nikola, but I do hope you'll stay...' She kisses my cheek as we walk down into the lab.


	5. Dreaming

__

I growl as I pull on the chains cuffed around my wrists that are attached to the floor. I try to get to my feet, but the chains pull me back to my knees. This is the second time I've been caught by the Cabal this year. Again I'm locked up and they've, once again, removed my waist coat and shirt.

I was trying to reach Helen Magnus, but she wasn't at the Sanctuary. What's the last thing I remember? Walking down the street in the rain then being tranked.

Dana Whitcomb walks in with one of her many scientists. "Nikola Tesla ... Good to see you're awake..." I growl and slam my hands against the floor causing the lights to flicker which disorients the man working at the computer. "What do you want Dana?" My nails grow long, my canines slide slowly down my mouth and stop short of cutting through my lower lip and my eyes go dark. "Awe no hello? Love what you've done with the place? You know what we want Tesla!" I take a deep breath and hiss at her.

"That's not a smart move you know!" She snaps her fingers and 320 volts of electricity is sent through my body from the electrodes. I fade into human form and cry out in pain before it stops and then look up at Dana as she leans close to me. "Give me what I want and I'll let you go!" I mutter in Serbian before headbutting her as hard as I can. She backs off dazed for a minute before walking out of the room shutting the lights off and flips the switch back on. Again I cry out in pain and then she turns it off and leaves as my head rolls forward.

I sigh and moan as there's no way I can turn the lights on being restrained on my knees to the floor. The least I can do is cut the electricity off from the electric current by pulling the electrodes from my skin and toss them to the floor after shortening them out. I don't know where Dana went or how long she'll be gone.

I do know that I can't feel my legs any more. I've been waiting for her to return for three hours 11 minutes now. She's obviously trying to disorient me, get me dizzy so I'm vulnerable. I sigh, glad my eyes adjusted to the dark a long time ago before working on getting at least one of my hands free. My left hand is the first one freed. I pull it out then work on getting my right hand free. Once I can stand up, I stand up and out the window on the door. There's no one around, in fact I haven't heard a single person since Dana left. What if they're going after Helen?

__

I sigh as I jiggle the handle, but it's locked. I change into vampire form and break my hand through the glass before unlocking the door and walk out as an alarm goes off. Didn't think of that! I run left down the hall and stop flattening myself against the wall before peaking around the corner just in time to see three men coming up the stairs. I growl and fight them as they aim their guns at me; one manages to shoot me in the back. I flinch and turn around after breaking his hand and pull the gun from his grip and point it at the shorter man, but I've never been one for guns. I toss it to the side and use my hands instead, throwing a punch and knocking him into the wall before slicing his face. /

/Forgive me Helen___/ I pin him to the wall and sink my teeth into his neck as I haven't had my medication yet and the lust for blood is growing on me. After drinking as much as I can I let the man fall to the floor and lean against the wall to regain myself. _/This isn't you Nikola ... You're only Half-Vampire___/ I force myself to return to my human form, blood dripping from my mouth. I take my hankie out and clean my hands before putting it back in my pants pocket and then run down the stairs._

It's not long before I'm met by five more men, but I easily have them out to. Now I've been shot 18 times and it's getting harder to regenerate from the numerous shots. Two were extremely close to the heart and that immobilizes me for a second, but I regain myself again and fight back. I scratch a man across the chest and kick him down a flight of stairs, I grab his gun as he goes and although I'm against them, just in case, I put it in the back of my pants before walking off. Once I'm sure I'm alone I walk down the main hall way, ducking behind walls and into empty rooms. I accidentally walk into one of the other rooms, luckily they don't notice and I'm able to climb under the desk. "Do you smell that?' The man asks stopping right in front of where I'm hiding. I tilt my head and hold my breath for as long as I can. Again I didn't think clearly, they can smell that rusty scent I have in vampire form. Helen always told me that it was unbearable, but hey I can't help it. I've tried drowning it out in cologne, but obviously that don't help.

The Cabal agent says he don't smell anything then disappears out the door. I watch as the other man smells the air and then starts to lean down. I jump out at him and bite his neck before again having to restrain myself from drinking to much blood and then allow him to drop to the floor, I found my clothes. Good I have a vial of medicine, assuming they didn't clean out the pockets. I grab my gray shirt, slip it on, button it up, tuck it in before grabbing my tan waist coat and button it then throw the matching dress coat on and start going through the pockets. I roll my eyes when I see the vial sitting next to a telescope and ducking into the shadows, I drink the brownish gray liquid and quiver. "Ugh..." I shake my head disgusted before tossing the empty vial into the trash.

I walk out the door only to have the room surrounded and Dana Whitcomb standing in the middle of six guards who have their guns all trained on me. I stop and return to human form growling. As I'm shot again I moan and drop to my knees. Two of her trained dogs walk over and pull me to my feet, perfect timing. I turn back into vampire form and kill them both before grabbing the gun and shoot the remaining four, in the process of being shot myself. I point the gun at Dana, but fail to realize it's empty. Not that I want to kill her or anything, I'm not a murder, not any more! Not a criminal any more! "Awe Nikola I was hoping you'd stay and have a little chat with me!" She says mockingly. I just glare at her and point the gun at her head, my hand trembling from actually shooting the other men. I look down at my clothes and then back at Dana with that evil vampirish smile that used to make her tremble. "This suit cost $150, and now your minions have spoiled it. It's covered in blood!" She gives me an evil smile back. "You wouldn't be dirty if you hadn't tried to escape..." She walks toward me and stops an inch away from the gun. I pull the trigger but nothing happens. I toss it to the floor and slice her from the shoulder to her neck and watch as she falls unconscious to the ground. I'm shaking all over from killing those men as I run out the door into the chilly night and run toward town.

__

I have to get to Helen in Rome.


	6. Blood Bound

Finally alone in the Sanctuary besides Kate, but she's too busy to be bothered. I flatten myself against the wall and look around the corner upstairs to Helen's office. I'm not supposed to be up here, but I have to get the Larvae or at least see if it's there. I limp to the door looking down the hallway making sure no one's coming before pressing my ear to the door before walking in. The larvae's on the shelf behind her desk and judging by the chirping sound it's still alive. I quickly and quietly walk over, my right ankle throbbing under the brace, and pick up the cage before walking back out. How I wish sometimes that I was a teleporter like Druitt, but only when I really need to get away.

I stop and pull the larvae from the cage and stuff it into a smaller jar about the size of my De-Vamper, maybe a little bigger, cap it and stuff it into my dresscoat pocket. Just as I turn the corner I run into Kate who has just come back from all the afternoon feedings. "What are you doing up here? You're not supposed to be up here!" She growls and grabs my arm right above my elbow. I sigh and allow her to lead me back to the detention cell downstairs. "How did you get out anyway?" She asks as she closes and locks the glass door. I just give her that evil smile that Helen's so crazy about. "Genius remember?" I put my hand in my pocket as she looks toward the stairs and feel the glass jar in my pocket.

When she leaves I pull out the larvae and walk over to the bed. I kneel down to the floor after tossing the jar lightly onto the bed and look under pulling out a black wooden box. Inside I have a few essentials that I had to beg Helen for when she was escorting me after I agreed to the probation terms. I pull out a syringe that's empty and a needle before opening the jar and draw blood from the giant bug even though it squirms.

Filling to the top I give an evil smile and close the jar before putting the syringe somewhere where it won't get broken and then put the box back under the bed and hide the larvae in a broken brick just in time for Helen and Will to come down wearing coats and drenched from the rain outside. "Nikola?" Helen asks unlocking the door and walking in. I give her that smile I know she's secretly crazy about. "Welcome back..." I know she can detect the sarcasm in my voice, but I ignore that.

She crosses her arms and leans against the wall. "What were you doing upstairs?" I look away trying to think of something to tell her. "I ... I was looking for you..." I look at her with a worried expression. I got nothing! "Nikola!' She knows I'm lying ... Helen knows me all too well. I sigh and shrug putting my hands behind my back. "I was looking for you and ... stretching my ankle?" She walks over and nods to WIll who leaves and closes the door before holding her hand out. "Give it to me! I've already been in my office!" I sigh and hang my head before kneeling down and pulling the larvae out of the floor and hand it to her. "I haven't got the blood yet..." She gives me a doubtful tilt of the head, but I keep a straight face and look her straight in the eye. "I didn't!"

"If I find out you're lying to me Nikola then..." She doesn't finish, instead pushes me onto the bed. "And stay off your ankle! If you need to be somewhere that's what the crutches are for, all you're doing is causing more damage!" She looks at the larvae and knocks on the door for Will to let her out. Once she's gone I pull the bottle with the syringe inside and lay down as I yawn sliding my hand and the blood under my pillow not bothering to cover up as I lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes.

__

"Is that before or after you retrieve the blood? Cus frankly ... Good luck with that if I'm dead!" I've been waiting down here in the Catacombs of Bhalasaam for two days now, trying to steal the Source blood, but I can't see myself getting past even my test let alone figuring out how to get through the others without screwing up. "You know you can't do it without me..."

I take a few steps forward "Nice move last time we met Johnny?" I crack my neck with a sigh of relief. "It took me a while to get over it..." I watch him give a satisfied smile. I know he would kill to do it again, kill me? "Not long enough old boy? Care for another helping?" I look away with a pouty/thoughtful expression as I play with my hands. "What are you doing here Nikola?" That was Helen, my angel ... the one I'll never have. "Isn't it obvious? The Cabal want to turn the world into a warzone, only the ancient blood can stop it. Yes I do keep abreast of current events. Thank you!" Helen and John both roll their eyes as James talks. "Yet you failed to answer any of our communiques?" He asks. I give him that same charming smile. "My dear James you're looking ... older. Feeling your age?" He barely cracks a smile. "Ever the gentleman I see..."

There's two new people ... Kids. "I'm guessing that one of you is a blood relative of Nigel Griffin otherwise why would you have been brought along? I hope you're up for the task..." That evil smile threatens me again and I can't help but notice a small glint of satisfaction in Helen's face, just a simmer though. "Damn straight I am Skinny!' Oo no one's ever had come back before besides John, I like this girl already. "You I like..." I point to her, then to the boy. "You ... I dunno..." He answers, his name is Zimmerman hm! "Protege? Tsk well on missions it's necessary for disposable items..." I came up with that with a headache. I'm so good! "Stop this Nikola!" Oh time to stop ... Maybe.

"You know what we're facing why not make contact?" I can't resist not answering Helen, only because I love her to much and the more I try to ignore her, the more I fail. "Firstly I prefer to work alone, and secondly I don't trust any of you any more than you trust me. That's why I skipped the orientation part of the tour..." It's true, I'm not a complete liar.

I snap my head up and look around. My ankle's throbbing and the room is ice cold. I look around for the blanket which happens to be on the floor suggests that obviously in my sleep I kicked it off the bed. I moan and sit up looking at my ankle then at my left hand. I don't know which hurts worse ... I gasp in pain as I move my foot. My ankle hurts much worse! I sigh and turn over onto my back and look up to the ceiling before drifting off again.

__

"Despite my best efforts, we can retrieve the blood as one. None of us can do it alone..." I turn and face the small group, the three who used to be my friends, or claimed they were my friends, just used me for their petty experiments.

"Tell me Nikola: Will you actually allow us to take it away?" That's Druitt, always against me! Backstabbing bastard! "We all know you have such wonderful designs for it. An army of new born vampires being just the start!" I interrupt him before he can finsih. "I may want to see my ancestors reborn but ... that can't happen if Abnormals become a global threat to humans. None of us would be able to stand the ... chaos that that would bring ok? But tell me John: Are we to trust you once all is said and done? You who once put your own daughter in harms way for just a drop of Helen's blood? Oh yes having that vial all to yourself would certainly solve your health problems for a long time? Wouldn't it?" I give him an evil smile when he realizes that what I say is true and he can't deny it.

Helen's getting irritated with me. "Gentleman we are here for a reason! Nikola lives are at stake..." I give her a final smile before turning and leading them down the hall. "This way..." I hear the girl and Dr. Expendable whispering behind. "What the hell was all that about?" The girl asks. "Well the guy who invented radio just dissed Jack the Ripper...' As the girl said earlier, Damn straight I did skinny!

"NIKOLA!" I shake my head and wake up with a moan. "H-Helen?" I open my eyes and yawn looking up into Helen's eyes. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past 15 minutes..." I gasp in pain as I look down and see a fresh ice pack on my ankle. "Hm ... Sorry I was dreaming about ... Bhalasaam, when we did the tests..." Speaking of tests when is she gonna take me to the lab so I can get started on this serum?


	7. Experiment Gone Wrong

Helen leads me into the lab and shakes her head. "You've always been wreckless Nikola!" I sigh and roll my eyes before pulling her into a kiss. For once she doesn't pull away until we're both in need of a breath. I yawn and give her a light smile. "Come on Helen, you know I'm still a child at heart! Besides you can't help the fact that you're crazy about me..." She tilts her head before rolling her eyes and mutters that it's true and walks out closing the door behind me. For a second I'm left dumbfounded. Maybe she's already forgotten about my little probation agreement of not being in the lab alone? What happen to the leather restraints? Not that I mind, I prefer to work alone. I regain myself with a shake of the head.

I sigh and get to work, pulling the vial full of Multipede blood out of my pocket and pour it into one of the beakers sitting on the table. She'll get mad at me, but I'll have to try it on something. I set to work immediately, grabbing a small sample of the blood and place it on the microscope. "Bingo!" I mutter to myself when I see the triple helix on the computer, my key to becoming a vampire again. Question is how do I do it without becoming half centipede as Tiny Tim puts it? I stop to think for a second before realizing it's the same principle as making my vampire minions which would've worked out a year ago, had that little punk Chad not die in a car crash. Grabbing a small knife, I cut the palm of my hand and squeeze it so the blood drips down my hand and onto the slide.

The two different colored blood samples swirl together. I sigh and start tapping my pen against the side of the table trying to think before scrawling something down on a piece of paper, although I don't really pay attention to what it actually says. Taking out my blue cloth I wipe the blood off my hand and wrap it around my hand tying it with my teeth and set back to work again trying to separate the source blood gene from the Multipede gene.

It takes me three hours and when I hear the door open, I quickly hide the serum I'm creating and look at Helen who comes in with a tray full of one of Harry man's meals. "Lunch Nikola!" She says setting it down. I just wave acknowledging her presence. "Yea, yea, yea..." I mutter writing something else on the paper which is now covered with my neat scrawled calculations and notes. "Now Nikola!" She snaps. I stop writing and look up at her with a pouty expression. "But I'm not hungry..." She walks over and tries to read what I've written. I tilt my head and turn it over before taking her hand in my good hand and walk over to the table. Ever since I got better she's insisted on making sure I get three meals a day.

I sit down across from her at the table and take a bite of the soup. Not the best tasting, but hey a scientist can't have everything he wants can he? I take another bite and look up at her with a blank expression. "Brought you this..." She gives a light smile and pulls up a half finished bottle of Premiere Cru, the best stuff ... maybe. "Ohh..." I smile back as she pours me glass and slides it over. I hesitate before taking a sip then go back to eating. "So what are you working on in here?" She asks after looking around the lab boredly. I just shrug. "Well just ... you said no experimenting so just thinking of a new toy to make up..." I look down at my left hand before going back to eating and finish the potatoes then turn to the pasta and start eating it. Although I'm a little uneasy about Helen watching me eat, as I've never been par on eating in front of people, I know I really don't have a choice, might as well keep my mouth shut on this one.

"What kind of toy? Nothing dangerous I hope!" Helen says irritated after smiling as she watches me take another sip of wine, savoring the taste. "Well ... I'm not sure yet. I'm still debating..." I have to keep the serum very discreet knowing if I tell her that I got the blood, as I already told her I haven't, it would only be a while before she bans me from the lab. I look up as I chew and then look back down at Helen. She's so beautiful ... What is a guy supposed to do? I promised myself that I wouldn't let such petty emotions get in the way of my work. What happen to love being an irrational self destructive impulse disguised as joy? With Helen it was different ... I was a 12 year old boy with a crush that was way out of my league. "You'll show me when you've finished right?" She asks taking my left hand and unties the cloth. I allow her to examine my hand as I finish the pasta and pick up the glass of wine. "Of course..." She picks up the empty tray and nods before walking out.

I wait until the door completely closes before getting back to work. I pull the blood out of its hiding place and work on detatching the source blood from the blood from the Multipede making sure there's no bug DNA left before mixing it with a chemical or to, iodine and some other crucial stuff. I turn with an evil smile to one of the Nubbins that Henry and I used to test my weapon on against the superabnormals and pull it from the cage. I'm glad it's sleeping, so it doesn't squirm. I fill up the syringe of the serum I made and inject it into the Nubbin.

Its eyes shoot open and it starts bouncing around all over the place. I sigh and allow it to fall from my hands and growl as it starts running around the lab. "Come back here!" I snap grabbing it as it tries to go under the table. It hisses at me and flashes fangs and a white weblike substance shoots out of its mouth right next to my left ear. I turn my head and watch as the protein vein shoots past my ear and falls to the ground. Putting the Nubbin back in the cage after stroking it to sleep again, I kneel down and examine the protein vein that attatched itself to the floor before snapping irritatedly and go back to work after throwing the stuff away.

__

"We really shouldn't dally..." I mutter as I wait for Will and Henry to break me from the protein like webs. "What do we need to know?" Helen asks shining her flashlight in my face. I blink trying to get used to the light which gives me a headache after being in the dark so long. "Mainly? These are not naturaly occuring..." I say looking around making sure the Multipedes aren't coming back. "A creature made these?" Helen asks feeling the strange thick webs. "Yea and they're uh ... They're far from pleasant..."

Only problem is ... Now we have a vampiric Nubbin who can spit protein veins. What's to keep Helen from noticing that? I go back to tapping my pen against the side of the table and watch as the Nubbin curls up and goes back to sleep, its fangs disappearing into its mouth. I growl to myself and write down the effects then turn back to the serum. I could've sworn I removed all the Multipede DNA. Where did I go wrong?

Before Helen can find out, I find a way to de-vamp the Nubbin, but I can't get rid of it spitting the protein veins. She comes back in just in time for me to hide the serum in my inside dress coat pocket. "I forgot you're not supposed to be in here alone and since I'm to busy to babysit you then I told Henry to keep an eye on you..." Oh great, he'll definately tell her what I've done assuming he checks on the Nubbin. I sigh with a blank expression before getting back to work as Henry sits down on the table and watches me, but only for a while before he starts playing with his handmade computer.

As I can't work on the serum with fur face here, I work on something else, my fall back invention trying to see if I can still control electricity which only results in some of the metal tools sticking to my hands. I flex my fingers and shake my hands causing them to clatter to the table before returning to playing with the copper wire. "What are you doing?" Henry asks having looked up from the noise. "Nothing..." I mutter before writing something down about input values, but am feeling to lazy to actually read it right now. He leans over my shoulder and reads the scrawl.

"You don't plan anything out do you?" He asks tilting his head confused. I look over what I wrote and do the same. Whatever it is ... For some reason it doesn't make sense. I take another sip of wine from lunch and set it back on the table. "No ... It just comes to me..." I say before going back to writing about blood evaluations and trying to figure out where the serum went wrong, which I can feel against my chest.


	8. Finally!

I open my eyes and yawn, glad to be sleeping in my own room again, a king size bed and a bottle of wine on my bedside table every morning. I shake my head and stretch before standing up and walk over to the closet, pulling the doors apart to reveal a giant walk in closet full of 3-piece business sets, ironed button up shirts of almost every light color, different colored ties and waist coats and matching pants all on hangers aligned in order by color.

Walking to the back, I grab a black waist coat and pants set, a light gray shirt and wave my hand deciding not to wear a tie today. I grab my 200 dollar shoes and a black leather belt, a pair of black socks and ... although I don't want to, a towel, and walk into the bathroom. Then I close and lock the door.

30 minutes later I step out of the shower and dry myself off before getting dressed, making sure there is not a single thread out of place as I tuck in my shirt and button it up before buttoning the waistcoat up. I slip the belt through the loops of my pants, although the pants fit me just fine, and fasten it before putting my shoes on. Looking at myself in the mirror, I sigh before spiking the front and the top of my hair and make sure the back and sides are neatly combed.

Next comes the cologne and brushing my teeth. Normally I wouldn't mind so much about my personal hygiene, but last night I convinced Helen to go to breakfast with me, just the two of us and I want everything to be perfect. Besides it's the first time in three weeks that I've been out of the Sanctuary and I could use the fresh air. I take another look in the mirror after rinsing my mouth out and wiping my hands dry on a clean rag and then very carefully run my right hand over the top of my spiked up hair. I think I look presentable, one final touch. I pull out a gold chain and caress it with my thumb before slipping it on and tucking it under my shirt collar.

Just as I walk out of the bathroom, there's a knock at the door. I take a deep breath, look myself over in the closet mirror one last time before opening the door. "Nikola?" Helen says with a light smile. "Are you wearing cologne?" She asks taking a step closer. I give her a light smile as I think about a good come back. "Soap really works..." I mutter with a mischievous grin. She rolls her eyes and playfully slaps me on the shoulder before leading me out of the room.

As we walk out of the Sanctuary, I put my hands in my pockets, and on the left side is a wad of cash. I can't remember just how much it is, but I know it's somewhere around 600 dollars ... something like that. I didn't actually count it, just kind of skimmed through the 100 dollar bills. "So where are we going for Breakfast?' Helen asks breaking my train of thought and the awkward silence. "Where ever you like, doesn't matter about style, cost or anything..." It takes her a few minutes to decide, but she grabs my arm just above my elbow and leads me down an alley into the city. She leads me to a restaraunt that looks very expensive, but I shrug it off.

"Ms. Magnus ... G-good to see you? Usual table?" A young man asks, knuckles cracking with every close of the hands. I give him a light smile as Helen nods and he leads us to a table in the corner. Inside my other pocket I feel the necklace that I bought for her, a matching one to my own hidden from sight. I pull the chair out for her and smile as she sits down, then push it in for her before sitting down myself as the young man hands us both menus.

Taking a menu I look over it, and automatically know what I want. "You ready to order?" He says as I hand him my menu and fold my hands on the table. "I am ... After you Helen..." I look at her, she's so beautiful in that black dress she's wearing. I love how it hugs her sides, but I keep my comments to myself. "I think I'll have pancakes with sausage and scrambled eggs, also I'll have Earl Grey Tea..." She smiles and looks over to me. I take a deep breath before ordering a ham and cheese omelette with green peppers, sausage and white toast. "Also bring us the best wine you have..." I look at Helen and smile as she rolls her eyes. She knew that was coming. The man nods and walks away. 'You know Nikola since you're not a vampire any more that alcohol has an effect on you?' I tilt my head and shrug. "So?" That doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. "So ... You shouldn't drink so much!" She snaps, but I know why, she's afraid of losing me to failure of the liver. I give her a reassuring smile. "I won't ... Not to much I promise..." I take her hand and caress it, surprised she doesn't pull it from my grip.

When the food arrives, I wait for Helen to start eating before I take my first bite and then take a small sip of wine. "Why are you being such a gentleman? This isn't at all like you..." She mutters leaning over the table and whispers so only I can hear. I finish swallowing and put my plate down. "Haven't I proved how much I love you in the past two weeks?' Not the right question to ask. "Nikola you turned a Nubbin into a vampire and now it can spit protein veins all voer my laboratory..." I sgh and start playing with my hands. "I know ... That was in the beginning of the week though, but I didn't leave it a vampire. You have to admit that I came this close..." She tilts her head annoyed, but otherwise doesn't say anything beyond that.

"Helen I've been trying to prove that I love you. Besides that one mishap with the Nubbins ... You have to admit that I've behaved right? I've followed all the terms and I haven't complained once!" I retort in a harsher tone than I mean to. Helen sighs and rubs her eyes. "True..." She mutters. My mind is racing like a child trying to ask his first crush to the school dance. I look up before pulling out the 10 karat gold necklace with the logo Helen and I had made up over a century ago that was supposed to be the Emblem of the Five, but the others said it was nonsense, but Helen and I never forgot it. "To be honest, I've been trying to prove to you how much I love you..."

I look up into her sparkling blue eyes and see the worry in them, but I flush that information aside as I walk over to the table and clasp the gold chain around her neck. She looks down at the gold star, each point has a silver replica of the keys her father created when he hid the Source Blood in the middle of the star it said

_Scientific funibus Fines _((Pushing Scientific Boundries)) and the Roman numeral V underneath. She caressed it with her thumb and smiled. I pulled out the matching necklace and showed it to her. After all since John ran off and James and Nigel gone, I knew she couldn't refuse that it was just the two of us left. "It's beautiful Nikola..." She says as I kneel down and take her hand caressing it. "Helen I've always loved you, honestly and I deeply apologize for all the trouble I've ever caused you..." She silences me by putting her finger to my lips. I straighten my back so I'm level with her, my eyes looking into her.

Biting my lip, I sigh before leaning in to give her a kiss. "Do you love me Helen?" I ask as we finally pull out of the kiss. She stays silent for a second before leaning back in and kisses me again this time more passionately. At least that answers my question. "I love you Nikola Tesla..." She whispers in my ear. I give her a mocking childish smile as she stands up and walks toward the ladies room. I've always loved her ever since I met her in Oxford, always wanted to give her a chance.

__

I set my beaker down in frustration and look up at James with a yawn. "Nothing I do is working..." I drop the match and sit down with a pouty expression, resting my head on my left hand before blowing the floating slip of parchment that John had written down out of my face only to have it come back and hit the bridge of my nose. I growl and blow it away again before moving just in time to see one of our professors walk in with a woman ... a very attractive woman at that. I mutter in Serbian at how beautiful she is with her curly long blond hair and blue eyes.

John and Nigel, despite having looks of astonishment on their faces, give me identical older brotherly looks as we're introduced to ... Helen Magnus, such a beautiful name. Before I can introduced I jump to my feet and grab her hand giving it a light kiss. "Nikola Tesa..." I say before John can and help her remove her shall. "She'll be joining you gentleman in your studies, I hope you'll treat her fair..."

"Nikola?" I shake my head and look up at Helen with a dreamy smile as she sits back down and pours herself a glass of wine. "Well?" She asks looking at my own half full glass. I look at her confused before looking at the red wine filled glass and pick it up. "What are ... " Before I can finish she interrupts. "To Nikola Tesla, to whom I've always secretly loved and admired despite his wild ideas and deadly experiments, to the one who's saved my life on countless occasions..." She said with a light smile. I give her a light smile and nod trying to think of what to say. "To Helen Magnus, the only member of the five who I admired and adored due to her need for knowledge and ungreedy antics, to the one who over the last 130 years has kept me grounded and has put up with my presence..."

We lightly banged our glasses together, the sun finally starting to shine through the windows. "To us?' Helen asks. I nod and repeat the words, listening to them play over and over in my head. I can't believe it's finally happening, Helen the woman I've always loved and refused to turn away from even if at times it seemed I was going to let her dangle until she stopped breathing, my Helen and now ... it seemed as if she were ALL mine! I lean in and kiss her again glad she doesn't pull away. Her scent smells so sweet, I never want it to stop.


End file.
